cbbcrulesfandomcom-20200213-history
CBBC UK VHS Releases
Numerous CBBC Programmes have been released on VHS by BBC Video. Video releases either contained numerous videos from one particular programme, or were a compilation tape of numerous episodes from lots of different programmes. A list of these compilation tapes is shown below. 4 Fun Favourites They're Togerther a last! The Skeletons from Funnybones, Fireman Sam, Pingu and Noddy united on this special video in four great episodes from their BBC TV programmes. *Janet and Allan Ahlberg and Andre Amstutz's boney crew Little Skeleton, Big Skeleton and Dog Skeleton - are here! Fresh from their skully new TV series Funnybones in an episode called Dinosaurs. *Great fires of London! Everyone's favourite hero next door, Fireman Sam, is as busy as ever in Dilys' Forgetful Day coping with the everyday problems of the fire service in Pontypandy. *Not to mention that lovable little penguin Pingu, up to his old tricks again with his friends Robby the Seal in Pingu Plays Fish Tennis. *Noddy is about to become a TV superstar - and his friends Big Ears, Martha Monkey, Mrs Tubby and the rest of the gang in Noddy and the Pouring Rain. These episodes and many more can be found on the following videos: Funnybones, The Very Best of Fireman Sam, Noddy and the Naughty Tail and Pingu Barrel of Fun. Pingu copyrights: © SRG/ZDF/TELEPOOL EDITOY 1991. Fireman Sam © 1985 Prism Art and Design Ltd Film © 1992 S4C - Channel 4 Wales Distributed under exclusive licence from S4C. Funnybones copyright Film © 1992 S4C/BBC Enterprises Ltd./William Heinemann Ltd. Funnybones characters and stories © Allan and Janet Ahlberg and Andre Amstutz 1980. Noddy © BBC Enterprises, Noddy ia a registered trademark of Darrell Waters. BBC Television Children's Favourites At last, all your friends from Children's Television Together on one video in 10 Great Adventures! Let's see What they're all doing... *Noddy is proving himself to be a real friends in Noody and the Borken Bicycle (from Noddy and the Milkman And Other Stories) *Pingu and his little sister Pinga are Behaving vrey Badly Indeed in Pingu and Pinga at Home (from Pingu 2: Building Igloos And Other Stories) *Those Funnybones skeletons, Big and Little, are trying to swap Dog for a better pet in The Pet Shop (from Funnybones) *Little Katie gets the best birthday present in the world in Postman Pat's Finding Day (from Postman Pat 1) *It's Time to see life from the other side of the plughole with Spider in Just a Spider (from Spider in the Bath And Other Stories) *Find out how Mr Cashmore's plans to impress Mr Biggott go Horribly worng in Haywire (from Joshua Jones: Horseplay And Other Stories) *Retrieve the magic whistle from the Black Rats in The Stolen Present? (from Tales Of The Tooth Fairies: Mission Toothbrush And Other Stories) *Why does Fireman Sam's latest invention win a Glod Corss Medal for Exceptional Valour in Bentley the Robot? (from Fireman Sam 6: All in a Good Cause) *Pingu's Back, this time he's making friends with a seal in Pingu Goes Fishing (from Pingu: Barrel of Fun And Other Stories) *Charlie Chalk's on a treasure hunt in Arnold's Night Out (from Charlie Chalk: Shipwrecked Charlie And Other Stories) Noddy © BBC Enterprises 1992. Noddy is a Registered trademark of Darrell Waters Ltd, Pingu © SRG/ZDF/Telepool C Editoy 1991, Funnybones © S4C-Channel 4 Wales/William Heinemann Ltd/BBC Enterpries Ltd 1992, Postman Pat © Woodland Animations Limited, 1986. Spider © Hiddert Ralph Entertainment Ltd 1991, Joshua Jones Character Design © Rob Lee Film © 1991 S4C-Channel 4 Wales, Tales of the Tooth Fairies © 1992 Eva/La Fabrique/WDR/France 3, Fireman Sam © 1985 Prism Art and Design Ltd. Film © 1990 S4C - Channel 4 Wales, Charlie Chalk © Woodland Animations Limited, 1988. BBC Children's Christmas Cracker 6 Christmas adventures of special fun with Noddy, Barney, The Little Polar Bear, Pingu and Fireman Sam *Noddy and Father Christmas Noddy © BBC Enterprises. Directed by Brian Little. Produced by Brain Cosgrove and Mark Hall. Original work © Darrell Waters 1949-1968. Noddy is a Registered trademark of Darrell Waters Ltd. *Pingu: Skiing (from Pingu: Barrel of Fun And Other Stories) Director and Animator: Trickfilmsudio Otmar Gutmann. SRG/ZDF/Telepool © Editoy 1991. *Barney's Christmas Surprise Written by: Peter Bonnici. Directed by Reg Lodge. Produced by Jokn Coates. Executive Producer: David Hamiton. Produced by Pegbar Productions, S.A. Spain for Barney Entertainments Ltd. © 1988. *Pingu: Sledging (from Pingu 3: Hide and Seek And Other Stories) Director and Animator: Trickfilmsudio Otmar Gutmann. SRG/ZDF/Telepool © Editoy 1991. *The Little Polar Bear: The Snowstorm (from The Little Polar Bear) Based on the Books "Little Polar Bear" by Hans de Beer. Executive Producer: Siegmund Frewenig. Director: Theo Kerp. Executive Producer (English Version): Theresa Plummer-Andrews. A Rothkirch/Kringel Cartoon Film Production for WDR, a co-production with SWF, SRG. *Fireman Sam: Snow Business (from Fireman Sam 4: Snow Business) Porduced by Bumper Films for S4C - Channel 4 Wales and Prism Art & Design Ltd. Onginal idea by Dave Gingell and Dave Jones. Assisted by Mike Young. Characters and Storylines created by Rob Lee. Written by Nia Ceidlog. Produced and directed by John Walker and Ian Frampton. Fireman Sam © 1985 Prism Art & Design Ltd. © 1988 S4C - Channel 4 Wales. Music by Ben Henaghan and Ian Lawson. Lyics by Robin Lyone. Sung by Maldwyn Pope. Distributed under exclusive from S4C. BBC Children's Collection Here they are! lots of your very favourite BBC TV characters, all on one video in 8 great adventures. *The Little Polar Bear: The Ice Floe (from The Little Polar Bear) Based on the Books "Little Polar Bear" by Hans de Beer. Executive Producer: Siegmund Frewenig. Director: Theo Kerp. Executive Producer (English Version): Theresa Plummer-Andrews. A Rothkirch/Kringel Cartoon Film Production for WDR, a co-production with SWF, SRG. *Pingu: Ice Hockey (from Pingu: Barrel of Fun And Other Stories) Director and Animator: Trickfilmsudio Otmar Gutmann. SRG/ZDF/Telepool © Editoy 1991. *Noddy and the Pouring Rain (from Noddy and the Naughty Tail And Other Stories) Noddy © BBC Enterprises. Directed by Brian Little. Produced by Brain Cosgrove and Mark Hall. Original work © Darrell Waters 1949-1968. Noddy is a Registered trademark of Darrell Waters Ltd. *Charlie Chalk: Return of The Litter (from Charlie Chalk: Mildred's Day Off And Other Stories) Created by Ivor Wood. Directed by Derek Mogford. © Woodland Animations Limited. *Barney's TV Act (from Barney) Written by: Peter Bonnici. Directed by Reg Lodge. Produced by Jokn Coates. Executive Producer: David Hamiton. Produced by Pegbar Productions, S.A. Spain for Barney Entertainments Ltd. © 1989. *Funnybones: Ghost Train (from Funnybones: Bumps in the Night And Other Stories) Written by: Jocelyn Stevenson. Created by: Janet Ahlberg and Allan Ahlberg. Funnybones copyright. Film © 1992 S4C/BBC Enterprises Ltd./William Heinemann Ltd. Funnybones characters and stories © Allan and Janet Ahlberg and Andre Amstutz 1980. *Postman Pat's Thirsty Day (from Postman Pat 3) Designed and produced by Ivor Wood. Written by John Cunliffe. Music by Bryan Daly. © Woodland Animations Ltd. 1986. *Fireman Sam: Halloween (from The Very Best of Fireman Sam) Produced by Bumper Films for S4C - Channel 4 Wales and Prism Art & Design Ltd. Onginal idea by Dave Gingell and Dave Jones. Assisted by Mike Young. Characters and Storylines created by Rob Lee. Written by Nia Ceidlog. Produced and directed by John Walker and Ian Frampton. Fireman Sam © 1985 Prism Art & Design Ltd. © 1992 S4C - Channel 4 Wales. Music by Ben Henaghan and Ian Lawson. Lyics by Robin Lyone. Sung by Maldwyn Pope. Distributed under exclusive from S4C. The World of Children's BBC Welcome to the world of Children's BBC. The home of all your favourite characters like Noddy, Fireman Sam, Joshua Jones,Hairy Jeremy, Oakie Doke, Postman Pat, The Clangers, Pingu and Charlie Chalk in Their Great Adventures. *Noddy and the Missing Hats (from Noddy 4: Noddy and the Missing Hats And Other Stories) © Darrell Waters 1949-1968. *William's Wish Wellingtons: Circus William (from William's Wish Wellingtons: William Hood And Other Stories) A Hibbert Ralph Entertainment Production. *Oakie Doke and the Lonely Mouse (from Oakie Doke) © Cosgrove Hall Films Ltd. *Charlie Chalk: Jumping Bananas (from Charlie Chalk: Shipwrecked Charlie And Other Stories) © Woodland Animations Limited. *Pingu and the Barrel Organ (from Pingu's Big Video) © 1995 EDITOY/SRG. *Joshua Jones: Sting (from Joshua Jones 2) © Prism Art & Design Limited 1991 Film © S4C 1991. *Hairy Jeremy: Big Top Flop (from Hairy Jeremy) © Pierre Scarella 1992. *The Clangers: The Seed Film by Smallfilms. *The Little Polar Bear: The Trap (from The Little Polar Bear) A Rothkirch/Kringel Cartoon Film Production for WDR, a co-production with SWF, SRG. *Fireman Sam: Sam's Day Off (from Fireman Sam 3: Sam Day Off) Based on the television series produced by Bumper Films Limited for S4C and Prism Art & Design Ltd. Fireman Sam © Prism Art & Design Limited 1985 Film © S4C 1991. *Postman Pat Follows a Trail (from Postman Pat has too Many Parcels And Other Stories) Music by Bryan Daly © Woodland Animations Limited. The Greatest BBC Children's Video Ever! Can you believe it? All of your favourite characters on one video Friends old and new; from Noddy and Clangers to Fireman Sam, Pingu, The Little Polar Bear, Charlie Chalk and others - all squeezed into over hours of tip-top toddler funtime. And incredibly there's more - a full story from The Animals of Farthing Wood, Spider!, William's Wish Wellingtons and songs from Nursery Rhyme Time! Now that's why it's called the greatest BBC children's videos ever! *Fireman Sam: Spot of Bother (from Spot of Bother And Other Stories) Based on the television series produced by Bumper Films Limited for S4C and Prism Art & Design Ltd. Fireman Sam © Prism Art & Design Limited 1985 Film © S4C 1991. *Pingu's New Kite (from Pingu the Photographer And Other Stories) © 1995 EDITOY/SRG. *Spider in the Bath (from Spider in the Bath And Other Stories) © Hibbert Ralph Entertainment Ltd 1991. *William's Wish Wellingtons: William the Conkeror (from William and Barksure And Other Stories) A Hibbert Ralph Entertainment Production. *The Clangers: Fishing (from Clangers) Film by Smallfilms. *Nursery Rhyme Time (from Nursery Rhyme Time) Animation: Ealing Animation. *Noddy and the Special Key (from Noddy and the Milkman And Other Stories) © Darrell Waters 1949-1968. *Funnybones: Bumps in the Night (from Bumps in the Night) Produced by Cartwn Cymru Cyf. for S4C- Channel 4 Wales in association with Heinemann Litmited and BBC Enterprises. Funnybones characters and stories © Allan and Janet Ahlberg and Andre Amstutz 1980. Film © S4C, William Heinemann Limited, BBC Enterprises 1992. *Charlie Chalk: The Mountain that Moaned (from The Mountain that Moaned And Other Stories) © Woodland Animations Limited. *Postman Pat goes Sledging (from Postman Pat Takes a Message And Other Stories) Music by Bryan Daly © Woodland Animations Limited. *Hairy Jeremy: Ice To See You (from Hairy Jeremy) © Pierre Scarella 1992. *The Little Polar Bear: The Egg (from The Little Polar Bear) A Rothkirch/Kringel Cartoon Film Production for WDR, a co-production with SWF, SRG. *The Animals of Farthing Wood: Adventures of Fox (from The Animals of Farthing Wood 1 and 2) Production: Telemagination - London, La Fabrique - Montpellier. Children's Sensational Summer Fun Summertime is our favourite time - atime for playing in the garden or the park, a time for splashing around in the paddling pool, a time foe hiding from the hot summer sun and for catching up on out favourites BBC Characters like Fireman Sam, Postman Pat, Charlie Chalk, Pingu, Noddy, - and for the first time on video, The Fabulous Oakie Doke, Monty the Dog and The Garden Fairies. *Fireman Sam: Deep Trouble for Sam (from The New Adventures of Fireman Sam) *William's Wish Wellingtons: Sweet William *Charlie Chalk: The Feast (from Charlie Chalk's Bumper Video) *Pingu at the Funfair (from Pingu the Photographer And Other Stories) *Monty Gets the Blame *The Adventures of The Garden Fairies: The Garden in Summer *The Little Polar Bear: The Mission (from The Little Polar Bear) *Noddy's Adventures in Toyland - Noddy Cheers Up Big Ears (from Noddy and the Missing Hats And Other Stories) *Oakie Doke and The Wishing Well *Postman Pat and the Magpie Hen (from Postman Pat's Finding Day And Other Stories) *Spider: Classroom Distractions (from Spider In The Bath And Other Stories) Fireman Sam based on the television series produced by Bumper Films Limited for S4C and Prism Art & Design Ltd. Fireman Sam © Prism Art & Design Limited 1985 Film © S4C 1994. Pingu © 1995 EDITOY/SRG. Spider © Hiddert Ralph Entertainment Ltd 1991. The Raggy Dolls Trademark of Yorkshire Television Limited © Melvyn Jacobson Productions LTD. William's Wish Wellingtons © A Hibbert Ralph Entertainment Production © BBC Worldwide Ltd 1994. Noddy © Eind Blyton Ltd. Charlie Chalk © Woodland Animations Limited. Postman Pat Music by Bryan Daly © Woodland Animations Limited. Monty © 1994 BBC Worldwide Ltd and BBC Scotland. The Adventures of The Garden Fairies © First Standar Media PLC. Oakei Doke © Cosgrove Hall Films Ltd 1995. BBC Children's Musical Video: Practice Makes Perfect Introducing The Dinobabies Is a Musical Spectacular with all of your BBC TV Characters like Fireman Sam, Noddy, Oakie Doke, Pingu, Brum, The Little Polar Bear, William's Wish Wellingtons and for the first time on video,The Dinobabies! and that's not all there's the Postman Pat special. So let's celebrate. *Postman Pat and the Tuba (from Postman Pat and the Tuba/Postman Pat and the Barometer) Music by Bryan Daly © Woodland Animations Limited. *The Little Polar Bear: The Concert A Rothkirch/Kringel Cartoon Film Production for WDR, a co-production with SWF, SRG. *Oakie Doke and the Orchestra © Cosgrove Hall Films Ltd. *Brum: Opera (from Brum: Rescue) © 1991 Ragdoll Productions (UK) Ltd. Brum is the trademark of Ragdoll Productions (UK) Ltd. A Ragdoll Production. *William's Wish Wellingtons: Circus William (from William's Wish Wellingtons: William Hood) A Hibbert Ralph Entertainment Production. *Pingu's Circus (from Pingu 3: Hide and Seek) © 1995 EDITOY/SRG. *Fireman Sam: Brass Band (from Fireman Sam 6: All in a Good Cause) Based on the television series produced by Bumper Films Limited for S4C and Prism Art & Design Ltd. Fireman Sam © Prism Art & Design Limited 1985 Film © S4C 1991. *Noddy the Dancer © Eind Blyton Ltd. *Dinobabies: Tantrum of the Opera © BBC Worldwide/Fred Wolf Films 1994. Based on the animations series produced by Fred Wolf Films. BBC Children's Halloween Capers #Fireman Sam: Halloween (from the Very Best of Fireman Sam, BBC Children's Collection and BBC Children in Need: Party for Pudsey) #Pingu Runs Away (from Pingu 2 - Building Igloos) #Little Polar Bear: The Trap #Oakie Doke and the Monster (from Toybox 1) #Noddy and the Useful Rope (from Noddy 4: Noddy and the Missing Hats) #Dinobabies: Franklinstein #Little Bear: Goblin Story. Toybox Bumper Video There's so much fun to be had with tish amazing video! Featuring fun-packed stories starring all your very favourites BBC children's characters, you'll enjoy watching their marvellous adventures! *Noddy and The Special Key (from Noddy 3: Noddy and the Milkman and The Greatest BBC Children's Video Ever) *William's Wish Wellingtons: Willam and The Pirate's Wreck (from William's Wish Wellingtons: William Hood And Other Stories) *Oakie Doke and the Lonely Mouse (from Oakie Doke) *Pingu's Curling Game (from Pingu 4: Pingu the Chef and Pingu's Biggest Video) *Fireman Sam: A Spot of Bother (from Fireman Sam: Spot of Bother, Fireman Sam 5: Norman's Pitfall and The Greatest BBC Children's Video Ever) *Charlie Chalk: Return of The Litter (from Charlie Chalk: Mildred's Day Off) *Spider: In My Tent (from Spider) *Little Bear: Duck, Babysitter *Hairy Jeremy: April Fools Day (from Hairy Jeremy) *Dinobabies: The Cloneheads *The Little Polar Bear: The Flower *Postman Pat's Thirsty Day (from Postman Pat 3, The Very Best of Postman Pat, Postman Pat Takes a Message and BBC Children's Collection) Noddy © Eind Blyton Ltd. William's Wish Wellingtons A Hibbert Ralph Entertainment Production © BBC Worldwide 1994. Oakie Doke © Cosgrove Hall Films Ltd. The Raggy Dolls © Melvyn Jacobson Productions LTD. Pingu © Pingu BV. Little Bear © 1995 Nelvana Ltd. Hairy Jeremy © Pierre Scarella 1992. Charlie Chalk © Woodland Animations Limited. Dinobabies © Fred Wolf Films 1994. Fireman Sam © Prism Art & Design Ltd/S4C. Postman Pat © Woodland Animations Limited. The Best of Toybox in 2000 Introducing Phillbert Frog Enjoy a Toybox new year bash in this exciting video of the best of the new millennium, from Bob the Builder building as usual to Fireman Sam Saving the Day,and for the first time on video Philbert Frog! *Fireman Sam: Rich and Famous *Charlie Chalk: The Coconut Harvest *Bob the Builder: Buffalo Bob *Teletubbies: Dirty Seat *Pingu and the Letter *The Animals of Farthing Wood: Adventures of Fox *Noddy and the Special Key *The Playdays Sing-Along with Why Bird *Philbert Frog and the Dinosaur *Willam's Wish Wellingtons: Ancient William *Spider: Panda Come to Stay These Adventures are Specifically chosen by you and were being part of this video of The New Millennium, Do not Adjust your set. Toybox 2 on 1 There ia so much fun to be had with this amazing great value Video! Toybox 2 on 1 features fantastic adventures to enjoy with Pingu, Fireman Sam, Charlie Chalk, William, Noddy, Little Polar Bear, Little Bear and Dinobabies. *Noddy Tastes Some Cake *William's Wish Wellingtons: William and the Sheep *Oakie Doke and the Monster *Charlie Chalk: The Feast *Little Bear: A Present for Mother Bear *Pingu Pretends to Be Ill *Hairy Jeremy: Toothache *Fireman Sam: Disaster For Dinner *Dinobabies: Some Like it Hot *Noddy the Dancer *William's Wish Wellingtons: William of Arabia *Monty's Magic Trick *Little Bear: Hide and Seek, Pingu Makes a Mistake *Charlie Chalk: There Are no Roads on Merrytwit *Oakie Doke and the Birthday Cake *Dinobabies: Jurassic Ark *Hairy Jeremy: Road to Ruin *The Little Polar Bear: The Concert *Fireman Sam: Lost in the Fog New Toybox The Tweenies, Teletubbies, Angelmouse,Bob The Builder, and Yoho Ahoy are all new to Toybox! Join them and other favourite BBC Children's characters, Postman Pat, Charlie Chalk, Noddy,Fireman Sam,And The Dinobabies in these 10 fun-filled adventures! *Tweenies Have Fun with Dot-to-Dots:Its Raining And The Tweenies Have Nothing To Do But Suddenly Fizz Has An Idea! They Have Fun Doing Dot-To-Dots! But Suddenly They Get Transported to a faraway land and get lost then they have one mission:to escape from the magical world and get back home! *Postman Pat Has the Best Village:Its The Best Vilage Competion In Greendale And Pat can't wait to win! but when he finds it difficult to win,will things get any better? *Teletubbies: Happy Days:its a nice sunny day and the teletubbies are playing happy but they cant stop saying hello again and again! *Charlie Chalk: Sneezes:What a bad day charlie is having he has a case of the sneezes but how will he get better? *Angelmouse: Windy Weather Day:its Windy Weather day and angelmouse cant fly in the wind he tries but he cant but how will he save his thingamajigs in the wind? *Fireman Sam: Quarry Rescue:Sarah And James Are Blueberry picking near an old quarry when suddenly james slips The portypandy fire service must carry out a dramatic rook face rescue... *Yoho Ahoy: Chairs with Grog:Its Grogs Birthday and the yohos are playing musical chairs but then suddenly cutlass and grog cant stop sitting on the chair untill it breaks then they win! *Noddy and the Driving Lesson:after a nice picnic at the cafe noddy is teached how to drive but then noddy and clockwork mouse cant see where they're going then noddy is granted a wish of a apple tree! *Bob the Builder: Scoop Has Some Fun:Spud and scoop are playing tricks on each other untill it gets too funny to laugh at each other! *Dinobabies: The Cloneheads:when a star hits the cave alliens take over the land then the dinobabies see the star fly away! Tweenies, Noddy, Dinobabies and Teletubbies all new to video. Postman Pat previously available on Postman Pat has Too Many Parcels and Postman Pat's Favourites. Fireman Sam previously available on The New Adventures of Fireman Sam and Fireman Sam's Big Video. Charlie Chalk previously available on Charlie Chalk's Bumper Video. Yoho Ahoy previously available on Welcome Aboard. Angelmouse previously available on My Friend Angelmouse. Bob the Builder previously available on Scarecrow Dizzy and Other Stories. Tweenies © BBC 1998 © BBC Worldwide Ltd 2001. Tweenies is produced by Tell-Tale Productions Ltd. for the BBC. Postman Pat Music by Bryan Daly © Woodland Animations Limited. Teletubbies devised and produced by Anne Wood and Andrew Davenpot, Teletubbies characters and logo © 1996 Ragdoll Limited Licensed by BBC Worldwide Limited Teletubbies wordmark, logo (and device mark), Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa, Po and Noo-Noo Ragdoll. Charlie Chalk © Woodland Animations Limited. Angelmouse © BBC Worldwide Ltd 2000 Created by Rodney Peppa A Silver Fox Films production. Oakie Doke © Cosgrove Hall Films Ltd./BBC Worldwide. Yoho Ahoy © BBC Worldmide Limited 1999, TM BBC/BBC Worldwide/COG Ltd. Created and Directed by Mark Slater and Mole Hill. Noddy Cpoyrights are the property of Enid Blyton LTd & BBC Worldwide Ltd. Trademarks are the property of Eind Blyton Ltd. Bob the Builder © 1998 HiT Entertainment Limited and Keith Chapman. Fireman Sam © 1985 Prism Art & Design Limited/Licensed by S4C Intemational. Category:Vhs